Lemon Scented
by charrybarry
Summary: Kaoru is devious. Shouldn't Hikaru already know that? Apparently not so much. Its a rated M story, I think that says for itself that there is LEMON and TWINCEST and YAOI involved. Heh heh


**Disclaimer:** La di da me like this story. I wish I owned Ouran.

--

Everything was going fine. Completely normal, until Kaoru felt a rush of mischievousness shoot through his system. And who was the first person he thought of?…

"Hikaru…" Kaoru murmured, Hikaru turned to him.

"Yeah Kaoru?"

"Don't you think these girls would like to hear of something different from that boring old fashion show we went to?" He scooted toward his brother so that their knees were touching, and if that weren't enough, he put his chin on his shoulder his breath brushing against he brother's ear as he whispered. "Don't you think they want something… a little more intimate?"

Their fan girls squealed and Hikaru gave a small blush and almost un-noticeable shiver. "But… Kaoru I thought that you didn't like talking about our time in bed to the princesses?"

Kaoru made no effort to hide his devious smirk, as he swung his legs around Hikaru's effectively straddling him. He whispered in his other ear, "It doesn't _have _to be those special times. They're too fragile for it." his tone taking on a seductive edge, he wrapped his arms around his neck then leaning back to look into his eyes. "What about the time at our beach house in France?" He asked, he turned to the girls, who were turning red from trying to hold back squeals. "How about it? Would you like to hear about that?" Hikaru had to bite back a moan, because to the fan girls this just seemed like a regular wonderful brotherly love act. But Kaoru was actually silently rubbing his obvious erection against Hikaru's leg each time he shifted. Making him hard as well.

The fan girls started squealing insanely again at his suggestion and began rapidly nodding their heads. Kaoru turned back to Hikaru again, making him flinch. He looked into his younger brother's eyes to see they were lust crazed. He gulped.

"Uh…um, why don't you tell it Kaoru? You always tell stories better than me." He murmured.

Kaoru smiled satisfied, "Alright." he turned back to the girls, still on Hikaru's lap. "So we were both at our family's beach house in France. And…" Hikaru tuned Kaoru out, only intent on watching his lips move as he talked. He thought about how desperately he wanted to claim them. His gaze wandered to the silky pale skin of Kaoru's neck running down flaw free and disappearing into the uniform, just barely hiding the marks Hikaru had put there just a few nights ago. Hikaru's eyes went down his twin's lean torso, to his waist band and down Kaoru's long legs hidden by the expensive black fabric. So he didn't notice when Kaoru had finished his story. He bit Hikaru's weak spot, his ear, to get his attention.

"Ah! Kaoru?" Kaoru giggled.

"Hikaru, you've always had a short attention span." He mused, their guests had hearts in their eyes.

"Kaoru." Hikaru breathed, and leaned in, suddenly not caring if their true relationship was exposed. But his lips didn't meet lips like he wanted them to, but a finger.

"Nah ah ah, Hikaru. Not in front of the princesses." He said, the girls frowned and Hikaru pouted.

"But they don't seem to mind." He protested and leaned forward again. Kaoru sighed and got up off his brother, meeting Hikaru's pleading gaze only once before sitting in a single chair.

"You sure are being reckless today. I wouldn't want you slipping up." He said leaning back in his chair. Hikaru glared at him, struggling not to touch his brother but he knew Kaoru wouldn't let him otherwise. But he did have a slight advantage, since their fan girls also wanted this to happen. But they also could feel Kaoru's mood for torture this long afternoon. So it continued like that, Kaoru and Hikaru casually socializing with their visitors, Kaoru occasionally implying a thing or two but neither ever taking some sort of action.

The day dragged on for what seemed like forever. But finally Kyoya stood up and announced that the host club was calling it a day. Hikaru grew more and more anxious as he watched all the girls reluctantly make their leave. Finally they were all gone and Hikaru raced over to Kaoru's chair.

"Let's go home." He said quickly. Kaoru looked up at him, feigning shock.

"But Hikaru! We haven't said goodbye to all the hosts yet."

"We never do that!"

"Well maybe I would like to start it? After all it is pretty rude to leave unannounced like that." Kaoru retorted, failing to hide his smirk.

"We'll start tomorrow!" Hikaru compromised, grabbing his twin by the arm and pulling him up.

Kaoru stood there for a moment, taking his time before sighing and picking up his school jacket. "Alright, I guess we can go… Do you want to clean up first?"

"Let the other hosts do it!" He yelled, practically dragging his twin out of there. They had just gotten halfway down the hall before Kaoru with some new found force jerked them both to a stop.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hikaru but I need to talk to sensei about an assignment. Why don't you go home without me and I'll see you there later." He said, breaking free of his twin's iron grip. Hikaru stared at him, dumbfounded.

"B-but Kaoru?!" He whined, slumping his shoulders. Kaoru smirked.

"Oh you'll live. Besides it will only be about an hour." He said, and with that he headed off the other direction. Hikaru watched him go until he rounded the corner and then slammed his head into the nearest locker.

"Kaoru I'm gonna take you so hard the second you get home that you wont be able to walk for a week." Hikaru quietly vowed to himself. He took one last glance where Kaoru left and then started progressing towards the limos.

--

Hikaru watched the clock tick slowly. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. This waiting thing, was driving him insane. How long would Kaoru say he be? An hour? Surely it had been three or four hours he had been laying on the bed. Hikaru checked his watch and sighed frustrated, it had only been thirty minutes. He had done all he could think of to try and take his mind off the time. Video games, TV, eating, playing pranks on the maids. But during all of those things all he could think about was his brother. Surely Kaoru just wanted to torture him today. Hikaru wondered what other sort of tricks he had up his sleeve for when he came home.

Suddenly he heard the faint slam of the door opening and closing downstairs. His heart did a little flip, he heard the murmur of maids greeting the person who walked in the door, but the conversation was short so he assumed the person just brushed them off. Footsteps sounded someone climbing the stairs and walking their way towards his bedroom. A shadow of said person could be seen through the crack at the bottom of the door. But the person hesitated, Hikaru bit his lip from anxious impatience, slowly the doorknob turned and the door opened.

Kaoru wasn't even a half a step in the room before Hikaru pulled him in the rest of the way, closed the door, slammed him against it, and kissed him roughly. Pressing their hips together harshly. Instead of pulling away like Kaoru had planned on doing earlier he gave in and pressed Hikaru closer, if that was even possible. Hikaru shoved his tongue into his twin's mouth, earning a soft moan from Kaoru in response. Suddenly, Kaoru latched both his legs around Hikaru's waist and eased them slowly over to the bed.

Hikaru leaned them both backwards and started practically devouring Kaoru's neck as he almost ripped his tie in a desperate act of ridding his twin's clothes. While Kaoru on the other hand had forgotten completely about Hikaru's shirts and had gone straight to unbuckling his belt and shoving off the black dress pants. Hikaru was kissing down hungrily on Kaoru's stomach when his eyes widened and he moaned, powerless against his twin who was currently pumping him, hard. His hands clawed down Kaoru's neck, and all the way down his chest to his pants.

Kaoru had now given up on his brother's throbbing member and was now grinding their hips together instinctively in long quick movements. Hikaru bit down harder on the boxers he was pulling down Kaoru's legs with his teeth. Somehow in the whole jumble of limbs all of Kaoru's clothes were off, and all Hikaru was left with was an unbuttoned white collared shirt. Hikaru was getting very impatient, Kaoru had after all taunted him with this the entire day and he was intent on getting what he wanted. So, without warning he licked three of his fingers quickly and shoved one of them up Kaoru's entrance.

Kaoru's eyes shot open in surprise, and he squirmed a little uncomfortably. Hikaru upon seeing this bit Kaoru's ear and growled into it, inserting another finger, making Kaoru wince from the intrusion. Hikaru meanwhile was making scissoring motions, trying to ignore his aching member practically screaming at him for more attention from his brother. Kaoru dug his fingers in Hikaru's hair instead, sucking and biting at his neck. Hikaru moaned softly adding the third and last finger, trying to stretch his brother as thoroughly as possible before the real thing.

But Hikaru had always been impatient, so the second he thought his brother was good, he flipped him over and entered him carefully, but not slowly. Hikaru moaned into his brother's hair, while Kaoru gritted his teeth. The elder tried his best to stay still, but found it nearly impossible as the temptation was almost too great to resist. But after what seemed like hours, he felt the slight nod of Kaoru's head as the signal, and almost pulled himself out before plunging back in. Kaoru gasped, which resulted in Hikaru's famous smirk. He kept up the fast quick motions of his thrusts before he heard Kaoru cry out in pleasure, hands clutching the bed sheets tighter, as his twin hit his prostate again and again.

Finally Kaoru could take the heat pooling in the center of his belly no longer and came screaming his brother name. Hikaru started breathing out "_Kaoru,"_ repeatedly before he came inside him moaning loudly. The elder twin's now weak arms stopped supporting him and he fell on top of his brother, kissing on of his temples.

"Mm." Kaoru sighed contently, a warm smile playing about his face. Hikaru wiped some of the beads of sweat on his forehead.

Giving his one last soft kiss, he whispered, "I love you." against his brothers lips and fell asleep.

--

**Author's note:** O_O… wait huh? Sorry I was in total shock for a moment there. This took me like three days to write I'm out of it. But now it's the weekend! YAY! Chrisingleicious cookies for everybody!! ^_^


End file.
